The gaming industry has long embraced electronic gaming devices, wherein the gaming devices are computer based and apply cryptographic techniques for security. Electronic gaming devices are machines that provide for wagering games such as poker, blackjack, and other games of chance, skill, or combinations therein. Currently, gaming devices are produced in many forms including stand-ups, tabletop machines, handheld units, gaming integrated with mobile phones, software plug ins such as a java applet, and many other types of gaming devices.
Computer based gaming devices typically have a processor, a memory, and a storage device. The processor is the component of a system that performs the basic operations of the system including processing of data, exchange of data with memory and peripherals, and management of the system's other components. The memory is a computing component to and from which data and/or executable code can be written to and extracted from.
In order to ensure reliable results, the gaming industry has implemented a variety of security measures, some employing cryptography. Cryptography is the art of preparing or reading messages in a form intended to prevent their being read by those not privy to secrets of the form. Cryptography is practiced broadly in a wide array of applications, including computer security, healthcare information security, banking information security, military communications, mathematics, intellectual property, and many others.